


A New World

by Fighting4Fandoms



Series: Endgame AU [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Thor (Marvel), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Hurt Thor (Marvel), M/M, Mpreg, New Asgard, Omega Bruce, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Sequel to 'In the Nick of Time'9 Months later after Tony and Nebula was rescued by Carol, Thor and Bruce have made their home on New Asgard.(Endgame Spoilers ahead kinda)





	1. New Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor contemplates everything, Bruce, Thanos and now their new life

Thor stood at the edge of the cliff over looking the ocean that was beside their home, New Asgard. Brun managed to save a handful of their people but they had lost even more due to Thanos and the decimation. If it wasn't for her or Bruce, Thor was afraid of what would happen. He spent a lot of time up here, it relaxed him, sometimes he would sit there with Bruce, sitting on the ground. 

"Thor!" 

Thor turned around to see Brunnhilde running up the hill to him, her breath ragged. He held her shoulders as she regained her breath, her hair blowing wildly in the wind. 

"Breathe Brun, what's going on?" He demanded gently. 

"It's Bruce," she sighed, "his water broke, the baby's coming."

Thor's eyes widened, "Now?" 

She nodded, "Yeah, come on!" She was about to run back down the hill but she could hear thunder rumble above her head, she looked back to Thor

Thor summoned Stormbreaker and jumped into the air, soaring through the sky to the little cottage that they lived in. The small home they had was on top of a hill, overlooking the town. He landed back on the ground, he rushed into the house, kicking the door down he could hear Bruce groan loudly.

He looked in the living room, he couldn't see him, he walked into the bathroom and saw Bruce sitting against the bath, curled around his distended stomach, arms snaked around it. He eyes were screwed shut and skin pale as he breathed through the contraction. 

Thor knelt by his husband's side, taking his hand into his own, holding his head, bringing him into his chest, "How long?" 

"All morning." Bruce choked out, tears staining his face, his fists clenched. 

"Why did you not tell me?" Thor asked gently, holding the sides of his face. 

"I- I didn't want to bother you." Bruce admitted sheepishly, groaning further. 

Thor kissed his forehead, smiling gently, "You wouldn't bother me, I should've been by your side from the start." 

Bruce nodded crying at the increasing amount of pain, "It hurts..." 

"I know, I helped my brother through his pains, I will help you even more." Thor kissed him. 

Bruce smiled through the pain, "Thanks." 

Thor grinned softly, "Have your waters broken?" 

"Not yet." Bruce told him, wiping the tears from his eyes, Bruce breathed out as the contraction ended. "Where's Brun?" He asked, looking around. 

"On her way, I didn't think about the run for her." Thor admitted, wondering how long she would be, the hill was quite a trek. 

Bruce laughed under his breath, "I don't think that she'll be too pleased at that." 

"Perhaps not." Thor helped Bruce to his feet, arm underneath his arm, "Can you walk?" 

Bruce nodded, "Yeah, I think so." 

 

Thor led Bruce to their bedroom, settling him down on the bed. Bruce leant against the pillows, lying on his side, digging his nails into the sheets beneath him, he swore under his breath as a painful contraction hit him.

Thor rubbed his thigh, "You're doing beautifully." 

Bruce gritted his teeth, "I really hope a horse doesn't come out." He joked. 

Thor laughed at his reference, "I highly doubt that would happen, my love." 

"Thor!" Thor turned his head to see Brun breathing heavily once more against the doorway, "You bastard, you could have given me a lift." 

"Sorry about that," Thor apologized, "I was thinking of Bruce." 

"Speaking of, how are you big guy?" She asked him, taking of her coat, letting her long hair drape down her back. 

Bruce winced, opening his eyes, "Not too bad, angry girl." 

Brun smiled, "Right, Thor look after him, I'm just going to get the towels, blankets, hot water, and something to cut the chord with." 

Thor nodded, taking Bruce's hand as it flailed in the air as the next contraction washed over him like scalding water, a groan grow deep from his chest. 

Thor crouched down by the bed, looking into his lovers eyes, "You're doing marvelously, not long now." 

Bruce laughed under his breath, "I said that, you know, when Tony had Morgan. God, I'm a hypocrite, this is going to be long, God I kind of just want it to be over." 

Thor laid a hand on the bump which hid their child, "It will be, you just need to be strong." 

Bruce nodded, closing his eyes once more, burying his face in the pillow. Thor stayed crouched but continued to rub and stroke his husband, he knew all to well how painful this ordeal was, obviously from Tony but also from his brother. He helped Loki a couple of times when he birthed his own children. The screams of his brother would forever be embedded in his mind. 

He tried to forget Loki, but he meant so much, sure he betrayed him a couple of times but he was still his brother, he missed him so much, along with everyone else he had lost. He was knocked out of his thoughts as Bruce arched his back, crying out in pain. 

"Breathe through it, Bruce. It'll pass."

Bruce breathed deeply, in through his nose and out through his mouth, it didn't help all that much but the pain eventually passed. He sagged back against the bed, his grip loosening on Thor's hand. 

"Thank you." Bruce sighed heavily. 

Thor stroked his head, "You don't need to thank me, what kind of a husband would I be?" 

Bruce smiled, "I love hearing that." 

"Husband?" 

Bruce nodded, "I didn't think I could ever be with someone, because of the Hulk, but you always accepted both halves of me. I love you for that." 

Thor close his eyes as they kissed, lips touching, "I love you with every part of me, and every part of you." 

Bruce smiled but the smile faded as the pain surged through him, "God, this hurts..." 

"Breathe my love," Thor held him as he endured the contraction and the pain that came with it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce's contractions are coming closer together, he's almost at the end.

Thor was called away to sort out an argument down by the docks and so had to reluctantly leave Bruce's side, luckily for Bruce he was in good hands, Brun had delivered many children during her time and so knew what to do and expect. She held Bruce's hand and coached him through the painful, arduous process. 

"Maybe you should walk around around, it'll help speed it up." Brun suggested to him as he breathed through the contraction. 

Bruce was currently on the floor, on his hands and knees, tears streaming from his eyes, splattering on the floor below him. Brun was kneeling by his side, rubbing his back, the centre of his spine. He arched his back, groaning loudly. 

"Yeah, maybe that will help." He nodded, he waited until the contraction had ended until he tried to stand up with Brun's help. When he got to his feet, he curled around his large stomach, rubbing the side of it with one hand and crushing Brun's hand with the other. "Shit, it's getting worse."  
"Well, maybe walking around will break your waters." She calmly told him. 

Bruce nodded, he began to slowly walk around the bedroom, his arm around her neck, he cried out after a couple of steps, leaning against the wall, one hand plastered to it.

"Breathe Bruce, with me." 

He followed her breathing and sighed in relief as it passed. They started walking around again, slightly slower, taking their time. Bruce felt the baby turn inside of him, kicking him over and over, he felt like he would throw up at any moment, he swore as he stopped again, he felt something pop inside of him, he gasped as water trailed down his leg, staining his trousers and creating a puddle by his feet. He grimaced at the sight, looking at Brun he whimpered. 

She nodded, understanding how he felt, "You're doing well, your water's broke so shall I check how far you are?" 

He nodded, letting her guide him back to the bed, she had taken the duvet off and folded it next to the wall, she had put a protective sheet on the mattress. She sat Bruce down and let him get comfortable on the bed before pulling down the wet trousers and discarding them. Bruce parted his legs and whimpered. 

"I know Bruce, don't worry, it's only for a moment," She sighed, "okay, just breathe." She checked his dilated, he hissed in pain as she inserted her fingers in, "Wow, you're at 9cm. Not long at all now." 

He nodded, crying a little more, "Where's Thor?" He groaned. 

"I'm just going to check." She smiled, she left the house and stood outside, spotting Thor on the docks, she could see that he was walking back. She tried to grab his attention but nothing worked, she sighed and returned to Bruce's side. 

 

She took his hand, letting his hold it as tightly as he needed. "He's on his way back." 

Bruce nodded, sniffling as the pain came back. He slammed his head back, eyes screwed shut tightly, "God, they're just crashing into each other." 

"I know, not long now though." She told him, rubbing a wet cloth over his head. "Not long at all." 

*

Thor dealt with the arguing Asgardians then turned to walk back to the cottage, he held Stormbreaker in his hands, deciding to fly back up to the house, he was gone from Bruce for too long, he felt guilty for even leaving his side in the first place. He landed in front of their home and he could hear Bruce scream from inside, he ran into the house, placing Stormbreaker on the table in the living room, he ran to their bedroom and saw Bruce lying on the bed, gripping Brun's hand, wailing in agony. 

He ran to Bruce's side and grabbed his other hand, letting Bruce hold it like a vice grip, "I'm sorry my love, how are you?"

"Just peachy," Bruce gritted through his teeth, "God! Eurgh, I can't- I can't do this!"

Thor brushed his hair back, "Yes you can, my love, I know you can, just breathe." 

"Please make it stop!" Bruce screamed, crying loudly. 

Thor's eye teared up, he hated seeing him like this, he held his hand. 

Bruce breathed heavily then screamed, "Oh fuck! There's a pressure, I need to push, right now." 

"Okay big guy," Brun situated herself between his parted his legs, grabbing a towel on her way there, "Okay, okay, Just breathe." 

She could see the top of the head and knew that Bruce should be pushing now, "Just push when you need to." 

Thor stayed by his side, holding him and bringing him to his chest, Bruce buried his face into Thor, his screams muffled. Brun could see that the baby wasn't waiting around, this would not take long at all. 


	3. Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new heir to Asgard is born

Bruce fell back against the pillow as the head popped free, sighing heavily, he used his free hand to rub his face, feeling tired he groaned. "Oh... it's killing me." 

"You're doing great, Bruce." Brun called from her spot, supporting the head with the towel. 

Thor nodded, smiling at his spouse, "Just a couple more my love." 

Bruce braced himself once more as he pushed with the contractions, the shoulders grinding as they were released from him, he cried out, more tears spilling from his eyes, "Is it out yet?" 

"Almost." Brun reassured him, "One more, I think it'll be out." 

Bruce pushed one final time, screaming painfully as the rest of the baby fell out. He relaxed back against the pile of pillows behind him, regaining his breath. 

"There we go." Brun gently slapped the baby's bum, the baby letting out a mighty cry. Thor saw the baby and laughed triumphantly, his child... After the pain of everything, they finally had a child. "A little princess." 

Brun smiled as she handed the crying baby over to Bruce, Thor looked down at his daughter's face, he wiped the tears away, seeing how small she was against his big hands. 

"She's beautiful Thor." Bruce marveled his baby. "Oh God, look at what we've made, our little baby..." 

Thor looked down at his child, "She is truly a gift, a start of a new world." 

Bruce suddenly gasped, a hand clasping his stomach, "Erm, something's wrong..." 

"Bruce?" Thor asked, looking down at him, "What's wrong?" 

"I-ah, I don't - shit, that...  Oh God... I think there's another one." Bruce winced, he passed the baby over to Thor and curled around himself. 

Brun looked in between his legs, "Shit, you're right, I can see a head." She gasped, "Okay, you know what to do." 

Thor held the baby in his arms, looking down at her sleeping face as Bruce birthed their other child, one that they were not expecting. 

 

"Come on lad," Brun encouraged Bruce, "just a little more." 

She held the second head in a towel and watched as the rest of the body came out, "You're doing great Bruce, just a little more!"

Thor watched his daughter, watched her little face wrinkle up, he smiled at her little face, stroking her chubby cheeks. 

"There we are!" Brun held the second baby out just as Bruce leant back against the pillows, his chest heaving as he laughed, the pain finally going. 

The second baby was lifted up, "A boy, you have a son too." 

Thor smiled brightly, his eyes meeting Bruce's. They had a daughter and a son, a perfect little family in the harsh world that they now lived in. 

*

A few hours later, Bruce and Thor were sitting in their bed, Thor was holding the baby girl, Bruce holding the baby boy. 

"They're going to need names Thor." Bruce whispered, quietly as to not wake their children. 

"I was thinking Rose, for a girl, she's beautiful like the flower that grows in our home." 

Bruce smiled, "I like that, what about a Norse name for him?" 

"Really?" 

Bruce nodded, "Yeah. I was thinking Erik, for a boy." 

"Absolute ruler? Ha! A fitting name for the heir to the throne." 

"Hey!" Bruce mockingly slapped him, "Rose could be the queen, you don't know that." 

"Or joint rulers?" Thor smiled, "Imagine that, it would be truly awesome." 

Bruce smiled, looking at his children, "Either way, we're going to be okay, aren't we?"

"I hope so, at least we don't have to worry about Thanos." Thor admitted. 

... 

 

... Or would they???

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short time gap between Morgan's birth and the birth of Thor and Bruce's baby


End file.
